The present invention relates to thin film solar cell manufacturing. More specifically, the invention relates to manufacturing a thin film solar cell backside contact.
A solar cell is a solid state electrical device that converts light energy into electrical energy by a photovoltaic effect. In order to lower the cost of electricity below the costs of electricity from fossil sources, it is necessary to improve solar cell efficiency. There are different forms of solar cells, including, but not limited to, silicon solar cells and thin film solar cells. One form of thin film solar cell is referred to as CIGS, Cu(InGa)Se2, which has a high efficiency for a thin film solar cell. However, even with the current levels of efficiency provided by the CIGS, there is a need to further improve the efficiency and to reduce losses.